


DEATH-DEFYING

by Tangerine_boi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Except Kuroo and Daichi, Fluff, Gangs, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Original Character(s), Slow To Update, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, The Captains Are Good Bros, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_boi/pseuds/Tangerine_boi
Summary: Daichi misses his old friends and has been thinking about calling them for a meetup for a while. But life goes on and being the leader of a rowdy gang like Karasuno doesn't make you any less busy. However, when ganglord Takahashi Gentaro escapes, it changes everything.You see, Sawamura, Kuroo, Oikawa, Ushijima and Bokuto have quite the history with Takahashi. So it's a perfect opportunity to meet up.Just like old times.Talk, laugh, live and why not defeat an all powerful ganglord while they're at it?(SLOW UPDATES!)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey heeyyyy!!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> I really hope you enjoy! <3 :)

Daichi and Sugawara walked off down the corridor together, looking quite intimidating as they swung their arms at their sides, waving hello at the passing members of their gang. Soon, they entered a large room, inside was a wrestling ring, a gym area, a large spaced out area for target practice and an empty space for other activities that may be performed in the room. Most agents called this room the ‘Combat Room.’ In the room were 4 other men, 2 were in the ring, practising fighting positions, one was in the gym, practically pulverizing a punching bag and the other was in front of one of the targets, a small pistol in hand. He aimed, shutting one of his eyes and finally pulling the trigger, hitting the target right on the bullseye, dead on.

Once the man had hit the target, he turned around and smiled when he saw Daichi and Sugawara enter. 

“Hey there!” Tanaka shouted cheerfully, bouncing over to the two. At the shout, the other three men in the Combat Room turned and smiled too, they all made their way over to the newcomers.

“Hello everyone,” Daichi greeted, smiling.

“Morning Daichi-san, Sugawara-san!” Hinata chirped, rushing over.

“Daichi-san, I’ve been meaning to find you!” Nishinoya cried suddenly, grabbing Daichi’s arm. “Can you show me some of those attack sequences?”

“Of course, Nishinoya,” Daichi said, letting Nishinoya lead him back towards the wrestling ring. “Actually, I think we should all check up on our moves,” he called over his shoulder, raising his eyebrows at the others. The four that had stayed behind to chat nodded quickly and ran to catch up with the two. They all climbed over the rope and stood at the centre of the ring, waiting for Daichi to direct them.

“Alright, how about this … we’ll have … sort of like a tournament. We all fight one another and whoever comes out on top will be the champion.”

Everyone nodded, Hinata and Kageyama both had huge grins on their faces, their eyes shining at the word ‘champion.’

“Ok, first, we should all get into pairs,” Daichi suggested. He walked around each of them and paired them up with the closest person they were standing to. 

“This first round will be the ‘qualifier,’ win this, and you’re through to the semi-finals.”

Sugawara was fighting Kageyama (what’s new), Nishinoya had been paired with Hinata (what a pair. Nishinoya will probably win by biting Hinata’s kneecaps and/or elbows and Hinata will probably cry, causing Nishinoya to be sad because he was “a bad senpai” and it will ultimately end up with Nishinoya buying Hinata ice-cream for the fifth time that week) and Daichi had put himself with Tanaka (oh good luck to their poor leader, when riled up Tanaka will not hesitate to break your arms, whoever you are).

“Alright, I think the first group should be … Kageyama and Suga?” Sugawara groaned internally but nodded either way. Kageyama and Sugawara walked to the middle of the ring while the others climbed under the rope and exited the ring to watch. Sugawara breathed in deeply before balling his fists up and bending his knees slightly, glaring Kageyama right in the eyes. 

“You ready Suga-san?” Kageyama said, not at all trying to be disrespectful but seriously pissing Sugawara off all the same. “I won’t lose.”

“Do your worst Kageyama.”

There was a united ‘ooo’ from the small audience they had and Kageyama grinned, the competitive flare within him roaring suddenly alive.

“Alright,” Daichi called. “In 3 … 2 … 1 … Fight!”

Kageyama lunged toward Sugawara, fist in the air. Without thinking, Sugawara jumped to the side, stepping behind Kageyama. Now Sugawara had the advantage, in the fleeting moment Kageyama had his back to him, he kicked him hard in the back. Kageyama fell forward and groaned in pain when he made contact with the floor. 

“Oh come on Kags. You can do better than that,” Sugawara mocked but was caught off guard when Kageyama laid down flat on his stomach and swung his leg around and tripped him. Now they had swapped positions, Sugawara was laying on the floor being laughed at as Kageyama towered over him. He went in to punch Sugawara in the face but he caught his fist and twisted it around, Kageyama yelped in shock and pain and decided to try and punch him with his other fist instead. It worked, he punched Sugawara right on the left cheek (don’t worry, not too hard. Suga’s face is fine) but he didn’t recoil, instead, he pushed him away with his feet and slowly stood. He went in to punch once again but Sugawara caught his fist again, this time, with a little difficulty. He twisted his arm around, his body twisted with it and soon, Sugawara had him pinned against his stomach. Kageyama aimed a kick at Sugawara’s shin but he remained steady, tightening his grip on Kageyama’s twisted arm. With a cry of pain, Kageyama started to struggle, flinching when Sugawara kicked his feet to stop him from moving so much.

“Alright! Alright! I forfeit! Suga-san let go of my arm!” He wailed and Sugawara frowned slightly before letting go. Kageyama was usually very flexible, that twist shouldn’t have been that bad for him.

“Sorry, Kags.” Kageyama grumbled about losing and walked away. Sugawara laughed and waited as Daichi approached him.

“Did you notice?” Daichi demanded suddenly when he was close enough.

“What?” Sugawara asked, confused.

“Kageyama … his arm?” He stared at Daichi then glanced back at Kageyama. His arm, the one he had twisted moments before, was rather swollen and he was messaging it while flinching every now and then. How had Sugawara not noticed before? He winced thinking about how much extra pain he must’ve added to the arm by twisting it like that. Sugawara looked back at Daichi as he whispered, “it was like that before you started fighting too. It looks pretty bad, that has to be a break.” Sugawara sighed in relief, so _he_ hadn’t been the one to break it, Kageyama would’ve killed him if he had. “Question is …” Daichi said quietly. “ _How_ did he break it?” He raised his eyebrows at him suggestively and Sugawara finally understood.

Kageyama was known to go to street fights in the past, he had also been known to either get other people seriously hurt or to get himself seriously hurt, without meaning to, of course.

“How many times have we told him not to go to those stupid street fights?” Sugawara groaned.

“Well, apparently he didn’t listen.”

Sugawara sighed, knowing Daichi was trying to say something else. “And you want me to talk to him?”

Daichi looked at him nervously and said, “well … I think you _are_ the best at scolding … I still haven’t recovered from the time you scolded me after I broke the door handle to Yamaguchi’s room and got him stuck in there.”

Sugawara hummed in reply and made a mental note to check Kageyama’s arm later and to scold him severely while he did so.


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi jumped up off his bed, being startled awake by a loud banging on his door. 

“Dai-san! Open the door!” The banging increased and Daichi started to panic, was someone in danger?

He stumbled his way to the door, tripping and dodging objects that lay scattered on the floor. He opened the door in a flourish and yelled, “wuz goin’ on?!”

“Dai-san! Suga-san is yelling at Kageyama and I think Kags is crying -” Nishinoya was cut off short when Daichi opened the door, his eyes travelled down his body and widened to the size of dinner plates. Daichi followed his eyes and realized he was in only boxers and a T-shirt, though he was too tired to care. He just gazed back up at Nishinoya wearily and waited for him to start speaking. But what he said only agitated him more.

“Wow, Daichi-san, your thighs are _huge._ ”

Daichi fixed him with a judging look and sighed. “Are you going to explain why you woke me up at this - this _stupid_ hour or am I going to have to hit you and knock some sense into that _growing_ brain of yours?”

“Uh - well, Suga’s yelling at … You know what - I think I’ll just leave. It’s not that important anyway …” He chuckled nervously and started to turn around to leave but Daichi stopped him.

“Noya. D’you really think I’m going to let you go _that_ easily after you woke me up at 3 in the fucking morning? What - what are you even doing awake at this ungodly hour?!” Daichi yawned, completely and utterly done.

“It’s not ungodly, Dai-san. Asahi’s awake too. But anyway I’m just playing around.”

“What? At three in the morning?”

“Um - yes? Is there a better time to do so?”

“You know what - just - just - goodnight. I mean - good morning,” Daichi says, starting to close the door in Nishinoya’s face to go back to sleep.

“Daichi-kun!” The said man groaned as he heard his name being called once again, this time, it was Takeda’s voice he heard.

Before Takeda could speak, however, Daichi turned around to him with a face of absolute frustration. “Kill me now -”

Nishinoya looked between the two, concerned about his own welfare, what if they got into an argument or something? So to avoid conflict, Nishinoya was just about to turn around and run when Takeda grabbed the hood behind his head and basically choked him.

“Take-san -” Nishinoya choked out. “What are you -”

“We’ve just seen the news - Fuchū Prison - he’s - loose - on - run. Takahashi Gentaro - escaped,” Takeda panted out.

Daichi’s frown turned into a face of utter horror. “What?! What happened?!”

“Just follow me! Th-the Screening Room,” Takeda shouted, waving his hands above his head manically as he turned and started to run in the direction he had come from. Nishinoya ran after Takeda and Daichi was about to follow when he remembered he was still in his underwear.

“Just meet me in there, I’ll be there in a minute! I’ve got to put some pants on!” He called and Takeda nodded before running through the corridor. Nishinoya, on the other hand, stopped halfway down the long corridor full of doors leading to the agent's rooms and turned. 

“Dai-san, I’m sure no one will mind seeing those thighs -”

“Goddamnit Noya! Take this at least a little seriously?!” Daichi yelled and he seemed to remember the situation they were in.

“Shit, sorry! I’ll save it for another time.” And with that, he turned and sprinted down the corridor after Takeda.

Daichi sighed before rolling his eyes and raced back into the room to put some pants on.

5 minutes later, he was tearing down one more long corridor, some ripped blue jeans on with his grey T-shirt from earlier. He’ll be honest, he didn’t even know whether his pants were on the right way round.

He entered a large room covered in screens. Large, medium and small screens everywhere, the walls were covered in them, people wearing all sorts of differently shaped headpieces were sitting in leather chairs. They were all mumbling things into their mouthpieces. Sitting at the end of the room, surrounded by 3 different screens was Takeda. He was also surrounded by many different people, all shouting at him to rewind something.

“Alright what’s going on?!” Daichi shouted, making everyone in the room turn their heads toward him. “What’s this about Takahashi?!” His voice boomed throughout the now quiet room.

“Dai-san! Look!” Tanaka shouted, pointing at one of the screens closest to Takeda, his voice meddled in panic.

“Move!” Daichi said, running over to Takeda’s desk and watching as he pressed three different buttons. A news clip from the night before was playing, showing a prison that was ransacked and crashed. Several officers were wounded and many were being supported by friends and other guards. The headline read, ‘Dangerous Criminal and Ganglord Takahashi Gentaro Running Free’. As Daichi watched, the reporter started to speak.

_“Earlier this evening, high security criminal_ Takahashi Gentaro _escaped from his cell in_ Fuchū Prison _and ran free for the first time in almost five years. Officials are unsure as to how he escaped the top security prison but some are sure that he had inside help. Shots were fired and no less than 8 guards were killed in the process of the escape. It is said that at least another fifteen are hurt with serious injuries. We have, now, an interview with a guard that was present during the escape._

_‘Around … 11:30, we heard gunshots. The other prisoners were locked down and all the guards were put on high alert all over the prison. Don’t know how he did it but he got out. Killed a bunch of us before he did too. ‘M sure he had help.’”_

The interview ended and the reporter reappeared on the screen.

_“Takahashi is, as of now, still on the run. Officials have warned citizens to stay alert. If Takahashi is spotted, call 110 immediately.”_

Daichi gaped at Takeda once the report finished and he stared right back with the same fear in his eyes. Daichi had gotten into trouble with Takahashi before, it wasn’t the type of trouble you could escape just by apologising. It was the type of problem that could only be avoided by one side of the argument going to jail so that the other side can avoid all confrontation about it.

“So … Dai-san? What now?” Tanaka asked, approaching Daichi carefully.

Daichi thought for a minute, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Hm, I’ll have to make a call. Looks like I’ll get to see my old friends again after all.”


	3. Chapter 3

Daichi marched back to his room to try and find his phone, Sugawara and Asahi right at his heels. They barged into the room, almost sending the door flying off its hinges. Daichi threw the blankets on his bed aside, trying to locate his phone which he had left there before he had fallen asleep. When he finally found it, he let out a cry of triumph and walked back toward Sugawara and Asahi who were leaning against his desk, talking in hushed tones. As he tried to find the number he needed, he said, “damn, I was just starting to think that life was getting boring.”

Sugawara snorted, shaking his head. “When are our lives ever boring?”

“Mm, good point,” Daichi laughed, though he still felt the fear that was bubbling inside his stomach, brewing up to his throat to make him feel like throwing up.

“You find it?” Asahi asked, regarding the phone in Daichi’s hand.

“Yep!” Daichi cried, pressing the call button and telling his friends to shut their pie holes.

The phone continued to ring for a while, Daichi’s impatience and fear mixing together to create a strange emotion in the pit of his stomach. Finally, a husky voice answered the phone and he remembered too late that it was 3 am in the morning and a bad time to call your old friends with bad news. “Hello? Dai-chan?”

“Sorry, Oikawa, is this a bad time?” Daichi asked the obvious, regarding Sugawara and Asahi with a cheeky smile.

“Uh - y-yeah - hm - it kind of is -” Oikawa had a strange tone to his voice, his breathy tone was evident and the high pitch at which he was talking was concerning Daichi. His smile fell.

“Hold on, Oikawa, what the fuck are you doing?” Daichi asked suspiciously.

“Hm … wouldn’t you like to know - ha - Dai-chan?” Oikawa preened from the other side of the call and Daichi took the phone away from his ear, his lip curling in disgust. 

“Oikawa, are you  _ having sex?” _ Daichi sneered and even Sugawara and Asahi made grossed out faces.

“Mm~” was Oikawa’s response.

“Gross,” Daichi mumbled then shook his head to get the traumatising image out of his head. “Well, sorry Tōru but I’m going to have to ruin the mood.”

“Hm, you do that a-all the time anyway, Dai-chan. Make i-it quick.”

“Shut up,” Daichi snapped. 

“Your time’s up - I’m gonna g-go now…” Oikawa made a weird noise at the back of his throat and Daichi sneered, utterly disgusted. “Bye Dai-chan~”

“Wait no - Tōru -”

But before Daichi could stop him, Oikawa cut the call and Daichi was left to goggle at his phone screen.

“He hung up on me,” Daichi whispered, astounded as Asahi snorted and Sugawara frowned.

“I think he had good reason to,” Sugawara muttered and Daichi groaned, redailing the number.

“You’re calling him again? While he’s … busy?” Asahi looked completely uncomfortable with the situation but Daichi stuck his tongue out at him and pressed the call button once again. 

When Oikawa picked up the phone Daichi didn’t have the chance say anything before the said man muttered, “Dai-chan, y-you do realise I-I’m having sex right?”

“Oh my god, Oikawa, at least  _ try _ to be discreet about it.”

“I would’ve th-thought a smart man like y-you would’ve figured it out a-already…” Daichi groaned in disgust, pulling the phone away from his ear to gag. Sugawara giggled quietly and Daichi shushed him before lifting the phone back to his ear.

“Tōru -”

“Shittykawa, just drop the phone,” a voice on the other side of the call said and Daichi frowned.

“Wait no -”

“You know, it ruins the atmosphere when you call me that,” Oikawa responded to the voice before letting out a loud cry (Daichi could only guess what had caused Oikawa to make a noise like that) and turning back to speak into the phone breathlessly. “Sorry Dai-chan, gotta go -”

“Have you heard the news?” A groan came from the other end of the call and a few breathy pants followed. 

“N-no Dai-chan. What’s up? I’d h-hurry if I were you,” Oikawa muttered.

“Takahashi escaped  Fuchū Prison!” Daichi shouted hurriedly into the phone. “He’s on the run again.” Silence followed his words and all movements on the other end of call halted. The quiet rang around the room and seemed to sink into Daichi’s skin, making him restless. He began fiddling with his fingers, his lower lip bitten as he waited for Oikawa’s reaction.

“What the fuck did you just say?” The voice that was definitely not Oikawa’s on the other end of the call asked and Daichi sighed.

“Oh it  _ is _ you Iwaizumi-san. I was afraid you’d actually let Oikawa be with someone else,” Daichi observed.

“I’d rather run through hell,” Daichi heard Iwaizumi growl and almost dropped the phone.

“No no please don’t continue your intercourse, this is important,” Daichi started desperately and that was when Sugawara burst out laughing while Asahi looked downright aghast.

“No no Iwa-chan,  _ stop _ , give me a minute - Dai-chan? What’s this about Takahashi?”

“Takahashi escaped, it was on the news last night.”

“Fuck …” Daichi heard Iwaizumi mutter and Oikawa groaned.

“Oh my god are you two still fucking?!”

“NO!” Iwaizumi yelled and Daichi could tell that the said male was walking away from wherever the phone was because despite the yelling, his voice was getting quieter.

“Great job, Dai-chan,” Oikawa mumbled grumpily, “you’ve successfully made sure I won’t have sex for  _ ages _ .”

“Well sorry for ruining your night Oikawa but this is a little important, don’t you think?” Daichi asked, amusement laced in his tone as he smiled slightly.

“Nah, Iwaizumi might agree with you but nothing’s more important than sex - especially when its with Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“You’re disgusting, Oikawa.” Daichi smiled fondly.

“Eh, you love me anyway.”

“No I don’t.”

“Of course you do! Everyone loves me!”

“Oh,  Tōru , who made you believe such lies?”

“Dai-chan!”

“Joking, joking,” Daichi laughed, disregarding the offended sound Oikawa made.

There was silence for a minute before Daichi said, “I think it’s time for the dream team to meet up again.” There was a lot of rustling on the other side of the phone call and Daichi could tell that Oikawa had perked up at that suggestion.

“You’re kidding?” Oikawa asked, sounding stunned, excited, scared and annoyed all at once.

“Nope. This calls for desperate measures.”

“Oh my god! It’s been so long!” Oikawa cheered. Oikawa, Daichi and a couple of other people from some other gangs had once been part of one big gang under the rule of leader Takahashi Gentaro. The leader was tyrant and menacing, he caused many people strife and anger. Daichi, Oikawa and three other people had been the ones to overthrow Takahashi and send him once and truly to jail. Until now of course.

“I know right?” Daichi cried excitedly and grinned when Oikawa agreed. “Hey, I’ll get back to you with details ok?”

“Sure, sure, keep me updated.”

“Yeah, ok bye - sorry for interrupting your sex!” Daichi yelled into the phone and Sugawara giggled again. Asahi merely looked disapproving.

“Shut up Dai-chan! Love you, byeeee!”

Daichi cut the call and turned to Sugawara and Asahi with a grin. “Looks like the squad is having a reunion.”


	4. Chapter 4

Daichi smiled as he put the phone to his ear, his whole body buzzing as he listened to the phone dial a number he had been thinking about calling for a  _ long _ time. Asahi and Sugawara had decided to head to bed after letting everyone else know that their leader is planning to meet up with a couple of other important people the next day.

“Hello?” A gruff voice asked into the phone and Daichi winced apologetically.

“Hey Bokuto, sorry for waking you,” Daichi said into the phone and winced when he heard a series of  _ thumps _ from the other end of the call.

_ “Daichi?  _ Oh my god, is that you?! Holy  _ shit _ it’s been forever! How are you doing? Is Karasuno still going as well as it was the last time I came to visit? Ooh! Is Sh ō -chan still there? What about Tsukki? Oh my god! Have you talked to Kuroo -”

“No Bokuto!” Daichi cut in rather hurriedly. That was a name he had been dreading to hear. You see, Daichi had a bit of a history with Kuroo Tetsurō. “I almost forgot how excited you get,” Daichi chuckled.

“Really? Daichi, that’s one of my main traits!” Daichi heard the pout in Bokuto’s voice and laughed again.

“How’s Akaashi?”

“He’s great! We’re great! Everyone’s great!” Bokuto cheered, genuinely brightened by the fact that his gang, his boyfriend and his friends are all happy. Daichi grinned affectionately.

“Man, I really missed you Bo,” Daichi sighed.

“I missed you too! God, we really need to meet up again!”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted to talk about.” Daichi could basically hear Bokuto’s attention being captured. “But … it’s actually not for the reason you think.” Daichi paused, thinking of how best to break this news. “ Takahashi Gentaro has … escaped. He’s on the run and he’s almost certainly already plotting revenge on us.” Silence echoed around the room and Daichi bit his lip apprehensively as he waited. What he wasn’t expecting was for Bokuto to yell. Very loudly.

“AKAASHI!!” Bokuto roared and Daichi jumped about two feet in the air and dropped his phone.

“Bo, what the -”

“Bokuto-san? What’s wrong?” A softer, calmer voice drifted through the phone, though he sounded sleepy, Akaashi sounded just as he had all those years ago.

“Hello Akaashi-kun!” Daichi called into the phone and Akaashi turned around at the sound.

“Oh! Sawamura-san! It’s been a while!”

“It certainly has!”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s whiny voice cried. “Daichi says Takahashi Gentaro escaped!”

_ “What?” _ Akaashi’s incredulous voice muttered and Daichi sighed.

“Yeah it was on the news last night. Um, anyway Bokuto that’s the reason I think we should meet up, with the rest of the crew of course -”  A loud gasp was heard and Daichi’s grin returned to his face. “Fuck yeah!” Bokuto yelled, making Akaashi shush him immediately, reminding him that it was 3:30 in the morning.  “Yeah, I’ve just texted Oikawa to meet me here tomorrow, you think you and Kuroo could make it?” Daichi asked, knowing, despite going their separate ways, Kuroo and Bokuto were still very close.

“Of course! Like we’d miss this! But … do you think it's a good idea for us to get together when Takahashi is free? It’s easier for him to bump us all off if we’re together.”

“Safety in numbers Bo.”

“Good point,” Bokuto agreed, his worry dissipating.

“Uh - do you think you could … talk to Kuroo for me?” He sounded awkward and by the silence that followed his words, he could tell that Bokuto and Akaashi had clearly heard it.

“Are you sure? It’d be good for you two to talk again …”

“He’s right, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi agreed.

“Nah, I don’t really feel like it,” Daichi snapped rather aggressively. You see, a while back Daichi had had some special feelings for Kuroo. Feelings he reserved for Kuroo and Kuroo only. But instead of accepting his feelings, Kuroo had fled, ignoring Daichi for weeks - only to start dating someone else without even acknowledging Daichi’s feelings. Daichi’s crush had been very strong at that point and what Kuroo had done had  _ broken _ him. After Kuroo had started dating the other guy - someone named Kozume Kenma - he had the audacity to strut up to Daichi in all his lanky, cocky, stupidly handsome glory, and say, “I’m sorry, I … don’t feel the same way.” Daichi hadn’t talked to him unless completely essential since.

“Yeah, sorry. Just know he wasn’t meaning to be such an ass -” Bokuto started but Daichi cut him off.

“Yeah but he was,” Daichi said firmly, indicating to Bokuto that this conversation was over.

“Alright, alright. I’ll talk to him. Have you talked Ushijima?”

“No, not yet but I will.”

“Sounds good! See you tomorrow Daichi! Missed you!”

“Aw, bye Bo.”

Daichi ended the call and fell into his bed with a sigh. That phone call had reignited a lot of feelings he had tried very hard to put out. Hate for Kuroo, depression that he couldn’t be the one Kuroo wanted, sadness that he hadn’t seen the male in so long and most of all … anger because he actually  _ missed _ him.

Why?

After Kuroo had made very clear what he felt towards Daichi, why couldn’t he just  _ let it go _ ? It was almost three years ago! The flame wasn’t as strong as it had been back then, but it was painfully, frustratingly  _ somehow _ still alive. And that was enough to make Daichi hate himself.

Groaning, Daichi dialled the next number in his list. This time, the phone was picked up much sooner than the last two.

“Ushijima?” Daichi asked, frowning as he waited for his friend to say something. Very suddenly, Ushijima’s voice rang throughout the room but he wasn’t talking to Daichi.

“Tendō! Get the troops together!” Ushijima bellowed, the worry obvious in his voice.

“Ushijima!” Daichi called, sitting up in bed, suddenly worried that his friend might be in danger.

“Sorry, Sawamura-san. Give me a minute, I’ve been meaning to talk to you anyway,” Ushijima’s deep voice said and Daichi nodded before realising Ushijima couldn’t see him. After a few more minutes of Ushijima talking and yelling to people on the other end of the phone call, Ushijima finally returned. “Sawamura-san?”

“Nothing’s changed then. You’re still calling me Sawamura,” Daichi muttered, smiling a little.

“Forgive me, Sawa-Daichi. It’s out of habit,” Ushijima mumbled, sounding rather embarrassed.

“No no, never mind that. From all the chaos I’m hearing, I presume you’ve heard the news?” Daichi asked, biting his lip when Ushijima let out a hum of agreement.

“Yes, Takahashi has escaped and is currently on the run.”

“You know, I’ve said that statement so many times tonight, it’s actually kinda nice to hear someone else say it,” Daichi chuckled, it took Ushijima a minute but he laughed in the end.

“Yes, but I was wondering whether we should -”

“I’ve already called all the others. We’re planning to meet tomorrow, you think you could make it?” Daichi asked and Ushijima let out a surprised little noise.

“By others do you mean, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san and Oikawa-san?” Ushijima sounded a little taken aback, as he should be. The group hadn’t met up in almost three years.

“As formal as ever, Toshi,” Daichi laughed. “But yes, they’re coming. What about you?”

“Of course. It will be good to see my old friends again,” Ushijima said rather seriously but Daichi knew what he meant.

“Yeah, we missed you too Toshi.”

“Thank you, Daichi-kun.” Daichi could hear that Ushijima was smiling.

“I’ll see you soon, Toshi.”

The phone call ended and Daichi was left to smile stupidly to himself. He had wanted to arrange this meetup for a long time, however he acts around them, he enjoys their company a lot and missed them so much more than he liked to admit. This meetup was going to be so much fun - and serious, of course. Very serious.


	5. Chapter 5

“Daichi-kun! Oikawa-kun is waiting for you in the conference hall!” Takeda called, running into the Combat Room with a huge smile on his face.

“Awesome!” Daichi cried, jumping out of the wrestling ring and jogging up to Takeda. “Can you tell the others that the meeting will start shortly and that they shouldn’t interrupt?”

“Of course.” Takeda walked briskly off down the corridor and Daichi smiled as he walked the other way, his excitement reaching its climax. Walking towards the steel door at the end of the corridor, he rubbed his hands together and opened it.

“Dai-chan!” Oikawa’s shout didn’t surprise Daichi as much as the hug did. “It’s so good to see you,” Oikawa muttered into his hair and Daichi chuckled as he also wound his arms around Oikawa’s middle.

“You too!” The two pulled apart and took their first glances at each other. Oikawa looked just as he had three years ago, though his hair was longer and his large hands were scarred. Daichi frowned at them but Oikawa brushed it off.

“Our building caught on fire once and it didn’t end all that great. I’m alive though, right?” Oikawa chuckled, grabbing Daichi by the shoulders and looking him up and down.

“You look great Dai-chan! Very handsome.” Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows and Daichi laughed, pushing him away from him.

“Daichi-kun! Ushijima-kun is here too!” Takeda peaked his head into the room, making Daichi and Oikawa turn around to face the door. Ushijima walked into the room, his face with the same blank expression it always had but when he spotted the two in the room, Daichi was sure he saw Ushijima smile a little.

“Daichi-kun, Oikawa,” Ushijima said with his deep, penetrating voice, “it is very good to see you.” He extended his hand out for Daichi to shake but the male laughed and pulled Ushijima in for a hug. Oikawa smiled sneeringly at Ushijima before joining the two in their hug.

“Are you always going to be this boring Ushiwaka-chan?” Oikawa asked, as they pulled away from the hug.

“Oh leave him alone, he’s -” Daichi started but was cut off when he heard a very loud yell.

“HEY HEY HEYYYY~!!” The door smashed open and Bokuto stood there with his fists clenched and a huge smile on his face. Behind him stood a timid looking Takeda with an ever smirking Kuroo next to him. Daichi’s heart rate rose then plummeted all at once. As Oikawa cheered and raced over to the two to envelope them in a hug, Ushijima following close behind, Daichi took his time, standing behind them with a small smile. When Bokuto spotted this, he rolled his eyes. “Get in here you.” Bokuto skilfully grabbed everyone in the room and pulled them all in for a huge group hug. “Goddamn it, I’ve missed you guys,” Bokuto murmured, nuzzling everyone close enough.

“Yeah, I thought you guys were never gonna call me,” Kuroo laughed, sending a strange look particularly at Daichi.

“Seriously Tetsu-chan, you really need to learn to fix your hair in the morning,” Oikawa laughed, ruffling Kuroo’s unruly head of hair.

“I do! It takes work to look this good, you know?” Kuroo swept his hair back, raising his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Well guess what?” Oikawa pushed Kuroo aside. “It  _ doesn’t _ take work to look  _ this  _ good.” Oikawa also swept his hair back, biting his lip sensually. Everyone laughed while Oikawa and Kuroo insulted each other’s hair, they’re angry cries getting louder as the ‘meeting’ went on.

“What’s been going on with you guys?” Bokuto asked when they had sat down at the table.

“Nothing really,” Oikawa said but Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Oh here he goes, trying to look  _ so _ cool. He was in a fire and he’s brushing it off.” Daichi pointed an accusatory finger at Oikawa’s hands.

“You’re  _ kidding _ !” Bokuto gasped, basically laying across the table to grab Oikawa’s hands and examine them.

“What happened?” Kuroo asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the burns.

“Sorry, as an interesting topic as this is, shouldn’t we be talking about Takahashi?” Ushijima asked, looking around the table at them all. They all knew they were supposed to but they just wanted to catch up right now. Finally, Daichi took the initiative to answer.

“It’s fine, we’ll talk about that later. Let’s just catch up for now,” he said and everyone around the table relaxed, smiles returning to their faces. It’s obvious that they were just as nervous about this as Daichi was.

After almost an hour of talking about Oikawa’s daring rescue from their building fire, gasping over Bokuto’s dangerous theft of a car, laughing at Kuroo’s abnormally large hair, admiring Ushijima’s new muscles and cringing over Daichi’s last date which went really awful, they finally decided it was time to discuss what they were going to do about Takahashi.

“Are we going to fight him? Again?” Kuroo asked, tapping his fingers restlessly on the table.

“Well, I’ve had some of my team on look out for him, we’ve been tracking his movements and checking his contacts,” Ushijima explained, “actually, we haven’t got much on him but what we know is that he’s gathering a lot of followers very quickly.”

“Of course he is,” Bokuto groaned. Sure, Takahashi was an asshole, but anyone would work for you if they could be convinced.

“Numbers don’t matter,” Daichi reminded, “we’ve got all our gangs combined, he can’t possibly match up to that.”

“Not any time soon anyway,” Kuroo muttered, running a hand through his hair.

“A gang war? Is that what we really want? I mean I’m sure he’ll find his own allies too, an all out war probably won’t end well. Especially if the police get involved. Again,” Oikawa pointed out and everyone around the table let out mutters of agreement.

“I say we wait out his next move,” Daichi sighed, leaning on his elbow.

“I agree,” Ushijima nodded, “it’s too early to determine what might happen. So it’s too early to determine what to do.”

“That makes sense,” Oikawa agreed. “But is that it? We just wait? We go back to our teams and just ignore the problem for a bit?”

“I mean … you’re all welcome to stay here,” Daichi said, smiling at them warmly.

“Really?” Bokuto asked.

“Of course! Everyone here is dying to see you guys anyway.”

“Oh yeah! I haven’t even seen Tsukki yet!” Kuroo cheered, laughing when Bokuto nodded excitedly. Daichi felt a little twinge in his chest. Was Kuroo not excited at all to see him? He hadn’t talked to him directly since he had entered the room, hadn’t even smiled at him. But could he really blame him?

“Mm well I live close enough, I’ll be able to go in and out as I wish,” Oikawa said, smiling at Daichi.

“Me too, though I am a little further away than Oikawa … I should be able to visit often,” Ushijima nodded.

“Well … I left Kenma in charge so it might not turn out well. I’ll have to leave in a few days,” Kuroo said, making everyone laugh. Daichi felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, was Kuroo still dating Kenma?

“Yeah I’ll have to go soon too,” Bokuto muttered with a pout.

“Why?” Ushijima asked. “Did you leave someone inexperienced in charge like Kuroo?”

“No no, I just … I miss Akaashi already,” Bokuto chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck and everyone gushed.

“Aww!” Everyone cooed and Kuroo reached over to pinch Bokuto’s cheek teasingly.

“You’re so cute Bo,” Daichi laughed, making kissy faces in Bokuto’s direction. Daichi swore he saw Kuroo make a face.

“Says you!” Bokuto whined, sticking his tongue out at him.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Daichi chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

“You’re  _ adorable!” _ Bokuto cried, getting out of his chair to throw himself over Daichi’s lap. “Look at these cheeks!” Bokuto grabbed Daichi’s face and squashed it in his hands.

“Stop it Bo,” Daichi mumbled between squished cheeks and everyone - even Ushijima - grinned.

“Nah I agree with Bo,” Kuroo laughed, biting his lip as he stared at the two of them. Daichi ignored him and shoved Bokuto’s hands off him. But that left nothing to hide the blush on his cheeks.

“Aww! Cutie!” Oikawa cooed.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Daichi groaned, making everyone laugh. At that moment, he almost regretted asking these idiots to come.

Almost.


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi sighed, running a hand through his hair as he read over Ushijima’s report, the one he had sent about Takahashi’s movements. From what he could tell, Takahashi was moving all over the country, gathering followers. But there were so many holes in the report where Takahashi seemed to disappear for days on end, it was difficult to tell _exactly_ what he was doing. 

What was he doing? 

Who was he meeting?

What was he planning to do with all these people?

What were they supposed to do?

Sighing again, he leaned back in his chair, head falling back as he tried to think. Maybe they should’ve already taken action by now … should they have already done something to stop Takahashi?

He got out of his chair and walked out of his room, trying to find someone to talk to. As if on cue, Hinata popped up out of nowhere.

“Hiya, Commander, sir!” He chirped, falling into step beside him. He then saw Daichi’s face and frowned. “What’s wrong? Has Suga-san yelled at you too?”

“No, Hinata,” Daichi muttered, cracking a smile. “I’m just a little stressed.”

“About Takahashi?”

“Yeah …”

“Well, now Bokuto-san’s here, you can talk to him about it!” Hinata cheered, bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Bokuto? What? Here? Now?” Daichi snapped his head to the side and stopped walking in shock.

“Yeah, he’s here to see you … Tanaka-san was supposed to tell you … half an hour ago …” Hinata muttered, finally realising that Tanaka must’ve gotten distracted.

Daichi groaned and rubbed his eyes. “Where is he?”

“Tanaka-san…?”

“No! Bokuto!”

“Oh! Well he’s in the canteen. That’s where I’m going, I figured you might have finished talking by now so I could go say hi … but now I realise I’m wrong,” Hinata mumbled slowly, smiling sheepishly as he reached the end of his sentence.

“Yeah.” Daichi rolled his eyes and restarted his course, this time towards the canteen. “It’s alright though, you can come too. I don’t think we have anything  _ too _ important to talk about.”

“Really?” Hinata brightened again and Daichi smiled, if not a little tiredly.

“Yeah, of course.”

The two walked to the large room with multiple tables littered around inside. A few people were sitting around, munching on apples and talking to their friends. Daichi wondered for a minute why they’re not doing their work but then he spotted Tanaka and Nishinoya and fury rose up inside him. 

“Tanaka, what the hell?!”

“Oh! Hi, Dai-san!” Tanaka replied happily before his expression turned dark, realisation hitting him in the face at full force. “Oh shit.”

“You’re damn right ‘oh shit’. Why didn’t you tell me Bokuto was here?!”

“I forgot!” Tanaka cried, looking positively scared now. “Noya came up to me and I - oh my god, Dai-san please don’t kill me.”

“Hold on, I’m mulling it over.” Daichi pretended to think cruelly, stepping forward towards Tanaka with a low-key terrifying expression on his face.

“Dai-san, please, I have a family and - and a life -”

“Not anymore!” Daichi cried, lunged forward, making Tanaka scream and run out of the room, calling apologies and begging for mercy over his shoulder. Daichi watched him go, a smug smile on his face. Nishinoya and Hinata were basically rolling on the floor laughing, holding their stomachs as they cackled loudly. Everyone in the room were sending satisfied looks their way and Daichi shook head and turned back to Nishinoya. “Noya, where’s Bokuto?”

“H-he just went outside to t-take a call. He should be b-back in a minute.” Nishinoya was still crying with laughter, his shoulders shaking in hilarity.

“Alright then.” Daichi sat down beside Nishinoya to wait for Bokuto but he didn’t have to wait long because the said man was running into the room mere minutes later.

“Nishinoya - find Dai - oh my god, there you are!” Bokuto rushed up to Daichi who got to his feet once he spotted the distressed look on his friend’s face. “Daichi, Ushiwaka just called! Takahashi’s reappeared!” Nishinoya and Hinata’s giggles seized and they turned to Bokuto with wide eyes.

“Follow me.” Daichi led Bokuto down the hall and peaked into a door, the room was empty so he opened the door wider and walked into it, Bokuto right at his heels, staring at his phone. He closed the door once they were both in the room and locked it with a satisfyingly loud click. He turned to Bokuto and crossed his arms, waiting for Bokuto to speak.

“Ok, Ushiwaka’s texting me updates,” Bokuto began. “He says Takahashi resurfaced just half an hour ago. He’s much closer to us than we last checked. He’s right near … oh! He’s been spotted again. _ Holy shit _ , he’s only a few miles away from Oikawa’s base.”

_ “What?” _ Daichi walked up to stand beside Bokuto to look at the texts over his shoulder. “Tell Ushiwaka to text on the group chat.”

“Alright.”

A minute later, Daichi’s own phone was dinging with a message.

**Ushijima**   
Takahashi has been spotted   
9 miles from Oikawa’s base.

Please be careful.

**Kuroo**   
He what now

**Sawamura** **  
** Tōru, are you alright?

**Bokuto**   
i’m at daichi’s hq with him

we could come over if u’d like

**Kuroo**   
I could make it by 5 this evening

**Ushijima**   
Oikawa?

We need a response.

**Daichi**   
Should we go check on him?

**Kuroo**   
Yeah I think u should

**Bokuto**   
ok

tōru we’ll be there in a minute

**Ushijima**   
Take care, both of you.

And especially you, Oikawa.

**Kuroo**   
Keep us updated and stay safe

Bokuto and Daichi were just about to leave the room when Bokuto gasped loudly.

“Oikawa just texted!”

And indeed he had.

**Oikawa**   
dont come here

**Kuroo**   
Oikawa

**Daichi  
** I’m calling you.

**Oikawa**   
no   
dont   
we’re fine for now

we’ve got eyes on takahashi

he’s heading right for us but we’re   
prepared

**Bokuto**   
are u sure?

**Daichi**   
I can send some of my men over

**Oikawa**   
i dont want anyone to get hurt

**Daichi**   
It’s fine

I’ll be there with my men in about   
an hour

**Ushijima**   
That might be too long.

**Daichi**   
I’m sorry but I have to gather as many   
people as possible

I’m already calling people up, alright Tōru?

**Bokuto**   
tōru? 

**Kuroo**   
Oikawa?

  
Alright thats it

  
I’m calling him

**Oikawa**

DONT

**Ushijima**   
Oikawa, what’s happening?

**Kuroo**   
Are u ok?

**Daichi**   
Oh my god

This is terrifying

**Ushijima**   
He must be preparing for Takahashi.

**Kuroo**   
Ok everyone stay calm

**Ushijima**   
That’s right.

Panicking won’t help.

**Daichi**   
Ok, we’ll be there as soon as we can

**Bokuto**   
we’ll update u asap

kuroo could u let akaashi know whats   
happening pls?

**Kuroo**   
Of course Bo

“Let’s go,” Daichi said, shoving his phone in his pocket again, right after texting Suga and telling him to get as many people in the canteen as possible so he could brief them quickly. Bokuto followed him as they took long strides down the hallway, rushing as fast as they could, hoping beyond hope Oikawa was okay.

  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

When Daichi, Bokuto and Daichi’s men arrived at Oikawa’s gang’s headquarters (which was disguised as a high class casino, unlike Daichi’s which was located underground for extra safety measures), everything seemed … fine. From the outside, nothing seemed to have happened, the lights were off but the exterior of the building was completely intact, making it look like it was just closed for the night. But once Daichi, Bokuto and their crew snuck around the back, they found all entry and exit points to be completely barricaded. Not finding this unusual in the least, Daichi ordered his men to spread out around the back of the building, making sure they weren’t being watched or followed. When each of them confirmed that there was no one around, Daichi slowly approached one of the hidden doors and kicked it firmly. There was a loud echoing BOOM as the door fell inward, flying right out of its hinges.

“Jesus, Oikawa really needs to change the doors out here,” Bokuto muttered, shaking his head at the ease at which Daichi had kicked it down.

“I think it’s been weakened because of the fire damage,” Daichi replied with a murmur, inspecting the darkened edges of the door with a frown.

“Hm, isn’t it a coincidence that the fire weakened all of their defences just for Takahashi’s attack,” Bokuto mumbled, giving Daichi a significant look which Daichi returned nervously.

“Hands up! You’re surrounded!” A sudden voice shouted and Daichi’s head shot up. He couldn’t tell who or where the shout came from, but when he heard multiple guns cock in warning, Daichi raised his hands slowly and signalled for all his men to do the same.

“My name is Sawamura Daichi and I’m a friend of Oikawa Tōru’s. We’re here to help,” he said loudly into the darkness, letting his voice echo off the walls.

“Sawamura-san!” A sudden voice called and Daichi turned behind him to where a boy who looked much younger than him emerged from the shadows, gun held firmly in his hand.

“Kindaichi. It’s been a while,” Daichi nodded to the male, dropping his hands with a sigh. “Where’s Oikawa?”

Kindaichi sighed tiredly, shaking his head. “You’re too late now Sawamura-san. The attack was an hour ago - well you can’t really call it an attack, they just snuck here, destroyed almost nothing and left -”

Daichi looked over at Bokuto with a panicked expression. Oh god, they were too late. Of course they were too late.

“Don’t worry,” Kindaichi said hurriedly, spotting their horrified expressions. “We forced Oikawa-san into a high protection cell a few minutes before the attack. He put up quite a fight but we got him in there in the end.”

“Oh good,” Bokuto sighed in relief while Daichi visibly relaxed.

“Would you like to see him?” Kindaichi asked, as his leader called for his team to lead Daichi’s inside. Daichi and Bokuto nodded and in a moment, they were led down a large hallway, passing doors and windows and people as they marched side by side silently, except for their muffled footfalls. Kindaichi burst through an iron door toward the end of the hallway and walked through the room, through another door inside and finally to a wide room covered by screens and people. Everyone was pointing at the security cameras and telling others to check blind spots. Kindaichi talked to a few people before pressing a few buttons on one of the screens and the wall on which the screen was, opened up.

Oikawa burst out, looking positively deranged.

“WHO THE FUCK CHLOROFORMED ME?!” He screamed, making everyone in the room turn to him with a sigh. Kindaichi turned to Oikawa and bowed slowly.

“Sorry, Oikawa-san, it was for your safety,” he said and Oikawa turned to him.

“IT WAS _YOU!!”_ He yelled, launching himself at Kindaichi. Kindaichi stepped aside with a roll of his eyes.

“Oikawa-san, please calm down. Sawamura-san and Bokuto-san are here to see you.”

Oikawa turned suddenly to Bokuto and Daichi and cleared his throat loudly, realising everyone was looking at him. He fixed his hair slightly and slapped himself in the face before pulling himself together.

“I thought I told you two not to come?”

“Calm down, we were too late anyway, my crew’s downstairs helping do the rounds,” Daichi explained, crossing his arms as Oikawa snapped at someone to recap him.

“Most of headquarters is undamaged,” said one of Oikawa’s men, “they knocked down a few doors and -”

“I don’t care about that, is everyone safe?” Oikawa asked, looking through the security footage. But Takahashi’s men had made sure to spray paint over almost half the cameras so nothing could be seen. Oikawa let out a groan of frustration.

“As far as we know so far, no one is dead. A few men were knocked out, Kunimi-san has got a few broken ribs but nothing more serious than that.”

“Okay…” Oikawa sighed, letting out more and more frustrated noises as he passed through more and more useless footage from covered security cameras.

“Oikawa!” Another man rushed into the room, a piece of paper in his hand. Mattsun hadn’t changed a bit since Daichi last saw him, the only difference was the frightened expression on his usually indifferent face.

“What is it?” Oikawa breathed, rushing up to the male. Mattsun brandished the piece of paper in front of his face maniacally.

 _“They’ve got Iwaizumi!”_

Oikawa’s eyes widened so much, he looked as though he had two moons on his face. Bokuto and Daichi shared a look before they marched up to Oikawa to read the letter over his shoulder.

_Long time no see, Oikawa-kun._

_And it’ll be a long time before you see Iwaizumi-kun again._

_See you later~_

Oikawa was fuming by the time he had looked up from the letter, his ears going a bright red.

“Hanamaki!! Get the troops ready!” Oikawa yelled more orders to different people, the deranged look back in his eyes. 

“Tōru, don’t make any hasty decisions -” Daichi started but Oikawa turned to him, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“Don’t you tell me what to do. He took Iwaizumi, I’m not waiting anymore. This means _war_.” 


End file.
